Having Faith
by Laurabeast
Summary: What if Rogue had met gambit a bit sooner, this takes from the comics, TV shows and even a little bt of the movies so a lot is different. I used a lot of french too, just so you know I only translated what Rogue would understand. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but I hope you like it!**

Everything was perfect for the first time ever, mamma had finally given us some privacy, and Cody was leaning in close whispering endearments, I took a chance meeting him in the middle. Our lips met for the first time, and my heart skipped a beat. It was my first kiss and everything was perfect for that one second.

Cody started shaking, convulsing, I backed away looking at him in shock. He was practically having a seizure on my bed.

"Cody, sugar, what's wrong?!" I yelped at a loss for what to do, momma came rushing in she called the hospital, but I could feel him in my head. Not like before, I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking as him, I couldn't tell where I ended and he began.

The next few days went by in a blur, mamma was terrified and Daddy hated me once they figured out what was wrong with me, I was a mutant, and everyone in town was scarred of me, like I had the plague. Cody was in a coma, I'd nearly killed him, I was a monster. I packed my back pack with some extra long sleeved clothes and gloves, I didn't deserve to stay, and I couldn't take the whispering any more.

I walked for longer then I could remember, I'd taken the money I had, but it didn't go far, I bought some food, but it didn't last long either. Soon I was hitching, tired, with no food I came to a turn, I thought about going north, but it was cold, and she'd always been a southern gal. So she headed for New Orleans instead.

I caught a ride with a young blond woman. She was so nice she brought me about half way there, we talked, and for the first time since this all started I didn't feel like a freak, and when I got out she came around and hugged me tightly, I was careful not to touch her, but her cheek touched my neck, I felt her in my head, but I couldn't get out of her hug.

I struggled desperately to get away, I could feel her grip loosening, but I cloud also feel her in my head like she was taking over my mind. I finally pushed her away and ran, I didn't even stop to see if she was still alive. I just ran until I couldn't run any more. I ended up walking around the town trying to figure out where I was going to go. I got lost after only a half an hour in the city, and I was crashing into people who were streaming past me.

"Wow, sher, you look a little lost." A tall man with a long brown leather coat, shaggy brown hair, a tight deep purple shirt, and black whites in his red eyes said when I ran into him.

"Sorry, I, I don't really know where I am." I told him looking around at the crowded streets, the odd looking Cajun with the gloves that only covered his two middle fingers smiled flicking a queen of hearts out of his pocket, flicking it around, on the back there was a name of a casino on it.

"Follow me, I'll take you someplace nice, get you something to eat, you're lookin a bit ragged shere." He told her, I wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of going with this total stranger, but I hadn't eaten in almost two days now, and I was starving.

"Sure." I said and he lead her through the crowd to an apartment next to the casino that I'd seen on the back of his card. He held the door for her, the halls were dirty with cracked paint, he lead her up the stairs to a white door with the number 7 on it. He opened that door too, the apartment was actually pretty nice, not fancy, but it was clean, and had a poker table off to the left next to the couch, and a little TV, and to the right was the little kitchen and two closed doors.

I could still feel that woman in my head her name was Clair Redmond, she had a family, a daughter who was only five. I could feel her struggling to surface, like she wanted to control me, I had to stop thinking about her, I was glad this guy was here, he was the only distraction she had.

"Make your self at home sher, I'll get you something to eat, bathrooms, through that door, TV only works if you give it a good smack first. So sher what's your fancy, I got pizza left over, Chinese take out, and ugh not sure what that is. Coke, water, and well most of the rest of it's liqueur. So sher what can ol Gambit get ya?" He asked, was his name really Gambit?

"Um, pizza and a coke for me, is your name really Gambit?" I asked sitting down on the couch, and getting back up when I realized I'd sat on a metal collapsed pole, or pipe,whatever it was, I set it on the floor leaning against to the couch, and sat back down.

"No, you want ice with dis sher?" He asked I looked at him confused about how casual he was about telling her he wasn't telling her his name.

"No thanks." I told him, he came over handing me a paper plate with pizza on it and a can of coke, then he switched on the TV smacking it loudly, it staticed into life, he flipped it to a random channel and flopped down onto the couch.

"So what should I call you sher?" He asked putting his feet up on the makeshift coffee table casually.

"Rouge." I told him, it seemed appropriate for her at this point, he nodded cracking open a soda of his own. Only a rouge would steal peoples very essence there power from them.

"Rouge, I like it sher. Where you headed?" He asked watching the TV blankly, I pulled my gloves off to eat thinking about it for a minute, and I didn't really know.

"I guess I just wanted to find someplace where no one knew me." I told him, he chuckled taking a long draft of his soda.

"You found it sher, won't find a place wid more strangers, what you runnin from?" He asked, for a guy who hadn't told her a thing about himself he sure had a lot of questions.

"You sure ask a lot of questions sugar." I said instead of answering I couldn't explain my past without talking about Clair. I looked away eating my pizza, it was so delicious, I was so hungry.

"I do." He said plainly, I leaned forward to set my empty plate down, and he reached towards me, and I pulled my hands back scared he might touch my exposed hands. He finished his reach grabbing the cardboard advertisement coaster so he could set his coke down.

"Sorry, I just, I don't like being touched." I told him, pulling my gloves back on hastily, he looked at me with one raised eyebrow and shrugged.

"If you're worried about me sher, you don't have to stay, just don't steal any of my shitty stuff when you go, I'm off to bed. You can take the couch if you stay sher." he told me getting up and slamming down the rest of his soda and going to his bed room. I watched him close the door, and looked at the door to leave, but I didn't have any where to go.

I leaned back trying to get comfortable, the couch was old and it was weird being in some guys apartment, but after a while my eyes drifted closed. I woke up to him coming back into the apartment carrying a box of donuts, and OJ. I was snuggled on the couch under his leather coat, I sat up folding his coat over the arm of the couch.

Clair filled my dreams, I saw her life through her eyes, and at every turn I saw her filled with hate and fear, struggling to escape my mind. She was telling me I'd killed her, telling me I'd stolen her life, taken everything dear to her away with one touch of kindness. She told me any time kindness touched my life I would drain it away until all that was left was emptiness. I was doomed to be alone, and she was right.

"Breakfast sher?" he asked setting the box down for her, and tossing her the milk carton shaped box of juice. I tore open the juice and grabbed a double glazed donut from the box, he sat down next to me.

"Thanks sugar." I told him through a mouth full of food, he laughed putting his feet up.

"No problem ma shere, what you doin today?" He asked taking his own bite, I thought about it for a second.

"I think I might head out again, I don't want to stay in one place for too long." I told him, he looked over at me with his red and black eyes, but he didn't say anything, he just shrugged. I couldn't risk hurting him, the one guy who'd been nice to me here. I ate in silence and got ready to leave, it was kind of weird. I grabbed a quick shower first, and was feeling way better about life, I picked up my bag up, and Gambit was waiting for me.

"See you around Sher." He told her patting her on her exposed shoulder, he stumbled back in shock, and I ran out the door. I could feel his Cajun mind in mine when I pushed the door open it glowed purple and exploded. I ran faster I didn't know what was going on why was everything I touched exploding, wasn't it bad enough she couldn't touch people, now she couldn't touch anything.

I stopped dead in an ally breathing hard, trying hard not to touch anything, a thin curly haired brunette came around the corner looking worried. I'd done it again, I'd ruined everything with one touch.

"Are you okay?" She asked coming closer, I stumbled back scared I'd hurt her.

"Stay back, I, I don't want to hurt you!" I told her, she stopped not looking worried I might hurt her.

"You're a mutant too right, I'm Kitty." She said taking another step towards me, I didn't know what to say to that. This girl, who looked so painfully normal was a mutant too, how was that even possible.

"I'm Rouge." I told her, trying to calm down, she smiled coming closer, I stepped back, accidentally touching, the cover on a trash can. I stumbled away from it in panic, and it exploded after a second.

"Wow, that was way cool, is that what you do?" She asked, I looked at her in shock, she was one weird girl.

"No, I, I don't know, I didn't think so." I told her, she nodded, looking understanding.

"You just got you're powers hu, you should totally come with me back to Xavier's School for the Gifted. It's like this place where you can go to learn how to live with your powers and be with a whole bunch of kids just like you. It's pretty cool too." She told me, I'd never heard of the place, but if they could help me, maybe I should go.

"Um, okay, I just can't touch anything okay." I told her, she nodded leading me out of the ally, she stayed a safe distance away so I didn't freak out.

"So when did you get you're powers?" She asked as she lead me to a parking structure. I thought back with a cringe.

"Not too long ago." I told her, not really feeling like sharing, at this point, the walked up to a big black SUV.

"Who's you're friend Kitty?" A man in red sun glasses asked, I took a step back shocked by this stranger.

"Oh, this is Rouge, Rouge, this is Scott. He's a teacher at the school, he's pretty cool. Rouge is a mutant like us, she's new, and she wanted to come back to the school with us, do you think professer X would be cool with that?" She asked, Scott smiled nodding.

"Ya, I think he will be, it's nice to meet you." He said reaching out and taking my hand to shake it, and since I'd blown my gloves off, he fell back, I stumbled back terrified I'd put him in a coma too. Before I could even ask Kitty if he was okay, my vision turned red and the roof of the parking structure blew off.

'See you ruin everything you touch!' Clair's voice told me flooding my mind with her pain, why did this have to happen to me, how could I ever learn to live like this.

"Close your eyes!" I heard Scott yell, so I did, falling back painfully my eyes squeezed shut, I heard him rummage through there car, and then felt him put something in my hand. "Put those on, it'll help." He told me, they felt like glasses, I slipped them on trying not to touch the lenses. "You can open your eyes now, it should be okay." He told me, I opened my eyes, everything was red, I could feel his mind, but not like Remy, or Cody, wait, Remy, Gambit, I guess I got a little more then feelings from him.

"Wow, you must like suck up peoples powers and stuff, the glasses didn't explode like the trash can." Kitty said, I touched them gingerly. She was right they hadn't, did that men that Remy, or Gambit or whatever was a mutant too. How many of them were there.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, y'all just..." I started, scared they would look at me the way my Daddy did when he found out about my power. he shook his head still looking a lot dazed by what I'd done.

"Don't worry about it, it was my bad, I should have asked first. I really should know better. Come on let's head home." Scott said, opening the doors for them, they climbed in, Rouge grabbed new gloves out of her bag, when she pulled them out a card fell onto the seat.

Rouge put her gloves on and picked it up, buckling up so Scott could drive. It was the queen of hearts with a number written in the margins and a note paper clipped to it. I slid the card into the front pocket carefully.

"No good at goodbyes Sher, I hope you find what you're looking for. This is my lucky lady, take care of her, sher, and if you ever need me, my numbers on the bottom, Gambit, won't let you down." It read in careful hand writing, I couldn't help but smile, he was an odd one. He was a good guy at heart, I'd felt that much from him. He made me forget for a second about Cody, and Clair, and how her family and friends had looked at her.

I tucked the note away with the card where it would be safe and I leaned back it was so weird that I'd met all these people, I mean before I'd become a mutant, I'd never met a single mutant, but I'd never left my home town either. I zoned out on Kitty's insentient yapping, and stared out the window, before I knew it I was drifting off.

I woke up with a start when from my nightmares of Clair and we were parked in front of a huge brick boarding school looking place with huge fenced in area, like it was some kind of mansion, whoever Xavier was he had to be filthy rich.

"Hey, come on in and I can introduce you to some cool people, oh, and Scott will talk to the professor for you." Kitty told me, I got out of the car to go with her, I guess this was better then hitching.

"Okay, so that's Logan, he got here just before you, he can heal himself he's pretty cool for an old guy, Oh, hey Mr. MaCoy, he's a teacher, he's way cool I guess you can sorta tell what his deal is. Hey Jean, she's way cool, she's Scott's girl friend oh and telepathic. That's Petra, she moves rocks and stuff. Oh there's storm I think her name's pretty self explanatory. Hey guys come meet Rouge, this is Bobby, he's the Ice man, and Kurt, he teleports, guys this is Rouge she takes powers through touch." She told them as the cute sandy haired guy and a blue guy with a tail came over to meet her, I looked at my shoes embarrassed.

"Cool, welcome to Xaver's school for freaks." Bobby said with a nod of a greeting, Kurt smiled with a wave.

"Um thanks, yall seem nice here." I said, Kurt laughed.

"Ya, this is the only place I've ever fit in." He told me, that made me feel pretty good. Maybe I wasn't such a freak here.

"Rouge, this is the professor." Scott said coming up next to us with a stuffy looking bald guy in a wheel chair.

"Um hey." I said with a little wave, he had one of those friendly grandfather type smiles, like he knew everything. Bobby and Kurt left to do whatever it was they'd been doing.

"It's lovely to meet you Rouge, we've gotten you a room, and your class schedule is on the desk there, with everything you'll need here, I trust Kitty has been showing you around." He said in one of them rich guy voices. I nodded. "Good, we're here to help you learn, most of our students go on to be a normal part of society, others stay on to teach or work with what the students affectionately call the X-men, but if ever you feel uncomfortable here we are more then willing to help you get home this isn't an obligation. Now Kitty why don't you show her to her room I'm sure she'd like to get settled in, maybe make a call." He told us, I looked at him wide eyed, I'd just been thinking I should call Gambit, how did he know.

"Sure thing, he's pretty cool hu, he can read minds, but it's cool he doesn't do it most of the time." Kitty told me which was kind of unsettling, Kitty took me up an elevator to this big room with a desk and a huge bed, it was like my own dorm.

"Bathroom is right down the hall, it's got a sign, the kitchen's downstairs and if you get lost pretty much anyone will help you out so it's cool, K I'm off. I'll see ya around." She said with way too much pep, I still didn't know what she could do.

I flopped down on my new bed tossing my bag down with me, it was way comfy, I snatched up the phone from the desk and fished the queen of hearts out of my bag dialing the number on it nervously.

"Hello." a male voice on the other end said with a Cajun lilt after a few rings.

"Hey, is this Gambit?" I asked, there was a bit of a pause, and I was worried it was the wrong number.

"Maybe, who's dis?" He asked, Rouge sighed in relief.

"Rouge." I told him. He made a sound of recognition. "I just wanted to apologies and make sure you were okay." I told him, now I was worried he was mad.

"For what Cher, you said you didn't like being touched, ol' Gambit should a listened." He told me, I smiled, glad he was okay, and not mad.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose, and also I think I blew up your door, so sorry, I still can't control my power. I just want it to go away really." I told him, he laughed.

"I know how you feel Cher, when I first got my power I couldn't even get dressed wid out blowing up my clothes, but dat's what makes you special Cher, it's part a you now so don't ignore it learn to use it." He told her, I didn't think I could, but I guess if this was a school, maybe she'd try to learn how.

"You really blew up your clothes?" I asked him, he laughed on the other end sounding rather amused.

"Blew up everything I touched for weeks before I got enough control to get dressed mon Shere, you should have been dere pettie a pretty thing like you, I'm sure we could a figured out something to do wid our time." He teased, I laughed shaking my head at his vulgarity.

"You wish swamp rat." I told him, he laughed again.

"So sher, where did you end up?" He asked, sounding muffled for a moment, like he was getting undressed, I had to shake that thought of my head.

"I'm at some school in Westchester, New York Graymalkin lane or something, it's this huge mutant school mansion thing, it's pretty cool I guess. I'm sure it's not as nice as you're dump though sugar." I joked happy for the distraction he provided.

"Sure is a long way to go for schoolin ma Cherie." He told me, he had a point there.

"Ya, I guess so sugar, but I guess there aint no distance a gal won't go to fit in." I told him, there was a knock on the door.

"If you say so Cher, I hope it works out for you." He told me, I looked to the door in frustration.

"I gotta go Sugar, some one's at the door, I'll talk to yall later." I told him.

"Sure thing Cher, see you around." He told me, I hung the phone up and went and answered the door. Scott and Jean were standing there when I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Rouge my name is Jean, Scott and I were wondering when you'd like to begin training, Scott has told me your power was hindering your life, and I thought perhaps the professor and I could help you find the trigger so you could learn how to control it." Jean said with a friendly tone, I kind of didn't want some one in my head, but Gambit was right, I couldn't ignore my powers forever, they were part of me now.

"Sure, I guess we could start now if you wanted, it's not like I got anything better to do." I told her, she smiled happy to hear that I was ready to learn. They lead me to the professor's office and sat me down on a big leather couch.

"We're very glad you chose to allow us to help you like this. Now, I'm going to enter your mind and help you find where your powers are rooted, and with any luck this will speed up your training immensely. Now relax." Xavier told her putting his hands to his temple in deep concentration.

Thought's started swimming through my head, thoughts of my first kiss and Cody laying there looking almost dead, hooked up to machines in a coma for three days. Memories of mamma and Daddy looking at me like I was a monster, memories of Remy stumbling back after only barely touching me, and of Scott, and there memories flooded over me too, things that weren't me, but they felt like me, I couldn't tell who I was if I thought too hard about it. The worst, the strongest of it all was Clair, reaching out to her mind lashing out at Xavier.

"Rouge, settle down, you're okay now." Xavier said pulling me out of something I didn't even know was going on. I shook my head looking around, at a room full of shocked mutants.

"What, what happened?" I asked in confusion, Jean sat down next to me with a friendly smile.

"We were exploring your mental triggers, but we seem to have hit some kind of mental block, it would seem the traumatic nature your awakening in to your powers and the trauma you've experianced since has had some effect on your ability to learn to use them. Your powers should have peaked when they triggered, and then reassessed allowing you to learn to control them, and grow with them. But you can't learn to control them until you learn to appreciate them for what they are, a gift, not a curse." Xavier told me, I looked at my hands only a thin layer of fabric between me and the death of anyone I touched.

"How could this be a gift, I can't even shake peoples hands." I told him, Jean shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be that way Rouge, you could learn to control it, to turn it off, then you could be free to touch with out your gloves." She told me, it sounded nice, but I had a hard time believing her, how could I ever learn to control this, I'd have to hurt others to even try.

"But how could I even try, I can't even practice without putting someone in the hospital?" I reasoned, Scott laughed.

"Trust me, we've got the man for you." Scott told me, I looked at him in confusion, but the rest of them knew what he was talking about.

"I'll speak to Logan first thing in the morning if you'd like I think the sooner you start using your powers without fear, the sooner you can learn to shut them off." Jean said giving me a sad look.

"Sure, what ever y'all think will help, but I don't really think it'll work." I told them getting up to leave.

"You can't think that way, Rouge or you'll never learn anything." Xavier told me, I nodded starting to walk out.

"One moment Rouge, if you're going to learn, first you must forget." He told me touching my head, a moment later, I felt like there was something on the tip of my tongue that I couldn't quite remember.

I left feeling exhausted, I went back to my room taking some time to unpack I hung up my clothes, and took the card and note from Gambit out of my bag, setting them on my night stand, it was one of the only nice things I'd ever gotten from anyone, so it meant more to me then it probably would have to most people.

The next day I started some classes which were pretty normal, for mutant school any way, and then she met Jean, Xavier, and Logan in the court yard. I looked unsure as I walked up to them, waiting for me to come and attack some guy who didn't even know me. They had me trying to put my hand on his shoulder, and after two weeks the only thing I'd gotten better at was knowing when to let go.

Logan was drained too, I felt like such an awful person, watching Logan stretch and yawn, I had decided to take the day off, I was starting to think that it was all hopeless. I left the school grounds with my bag, Gambits card tucked in the front pocket, even here kids looked at me like a freak, because of what my powers did to Logan.

"Bonjour ma cherie, you miss me?" I turned seeing Gambit leaning on a light post right outside the school gates.

"Gambit, you swamp rat where'd you come from?" I asked him with a very careful hug, they'd talked a few times since she'd gotten here, but she never would have guessed he'd show up.

"I thought I'd come check out dis school of yours, maybe Gambit wants to spend some time wid oder mutants, or maybe I just missed you cher." Gambit told me, I laughed, he was such a dope, but then I remembered why I was out here.

"Bad timing sugar, I was just on my way out for good." I told him, he looked at me in confusion.

"Now why you wanna do a ting like that Cher, this place looks like a sweet deal?" He asked, I looked back remembering the look Bobby gave me, and the whispers from the other kids, 'don't get too close or she'll suck your powers away' and other less pleasant things. I mean, I had a couple friends here, but even they were wary of her.

"Even here people still think I'm a freak." I told him, he shook his head.

"Cher, aint a place in the world where everyone will accept you, you gotta learn to be at home wid the people who do. People like me Cher, come on Cher give ol Gambit a tour of dis place." He told me, maybe he was right, and he didn't look at me like a freak, I mean Xavier and a couple others didn't either but it meant more from him, I wasn't just some poor child to him, I was a friend, maybe even someone he found attractive.

"Fine, but I'm only staying because you are sugar." I told him turning back towards the gate he laughed as he followed me in.

"Who's the cutey Rouge?" Kitty asked when we walked in I sighed waiting for Remy to introduce himself.

"You can call me Gambit, Petie." He told her with a leer, I don't know why, but it made me jealous, if he liked Kitty, then what could she do, she couldn't even touch him.

"I like him, is he a mutant like us, is he staying?" She asked looking to me for an answer, but I didn't know how much he wanted me to share.

"I think I might stick around petite, catch." he said tossing her a card, she looked down at it and it exploded, nothing dangerous, mostly light and smoke, but she fell back in shock, and they both laughed.

"That wasn't very nice, you should introduce him to the professor if he's going to stay, he probably already knows he's here." Kitty told us I nodded, it was true Xavier would probably know he was here.

"Come on Gambit, I'll introduce you to some of the other folks here." I told him leading him towards the professor's office. They ran into him half way there looking for her.

"Hello Rouge, who's your friend?" He asked stopping to talk to them, I smiled, he was pretty cool and he wasn't scared of me.

"Professor, this is Gambit, he helped me out before I came here with y'all, he wanted to know if he could stay for a while." I told him, he gave us his fatherly smile.

"Certainly, he can stay in the room across the hall from yours. Will you be staying long?" He asked looking to Gambit.

"Oh I'm sure I could tink of a reason to stay." He said shooting me a glance, Xavier nodded knowingly, I'm sure he already knew more about Gambit then I did.

"I'm sure you can show him to his room. It was a pleasure meeting you Gambit." Xavier told me, I nodded as he rolled off.

"Only a knock away petite amie, perhaps we'll find someding to keep us occupied." He joked, but I couldn't help but take it to a dark self pitting place.

"What is it Cher?" He asked when he saw the look I had now.

"Sorry sugar, it's just, you know what happens when I touch you, do you wanna end up in the hospital?" I asked him he smiled putting his arm around my waist with a leer.

"Maybe it's worth it Cher." He told me, I'd like to believe that, but it wasn't worth it if I hurt him, I turned away and opened the door to his new room.

"This is your room, you should get settled in I'll come get you for lunch in a few hours." I told him, he looked around the room.

"Sure thing Cher, it's bigger then my whole apartment, maybe when you come back you can show me how much better you got wid your powers, maybe wid a kiss." He told me, what was with this guy, didn't he get that I couldn't touch him. Not to mention he was such a horn dog.

"I've learned a lot about timing, but I still can't turn it off." I told him, he smiled in that cocky Cajun way he did.

"Have faith Cherie noding worth doing is ever easy." He told me, it was so irritating when he was right.

"Ya, ya I'll come back and get you for lunch." I told him, going over to my room to put my stuff back in my room, I pulled the card with Gambits number on it and the note putting them on my nightstand like before and flopped down on my bed.

I didn't know why, but I felt so hopeless like I would never learn to control my powers, like everything I touched would always be ruined forever. He didn't understand how dangerous it would be for me to be with anyone again. I went and got him for lunch like I said I would.

"So Cher, they make you lunch here?" He asked, I shook my head leading him down the hall to the stairs, and downstairs to the kitchen.

"No, it's sort of a serve your self sort of deal sugar." I told him, he held the door open for me so I could go first.

"No problem Gambit will cook." He told me, I looked at him in disbelief.

"You cook?" I asked thinking back on the large amounts of take out he'd had stuffed in his refrigerator.

"Noding ol Gambit can't do Cher." Gambit told her digging through the fridge, to her surprise the food he made was delicious, rather spicy, but defiantly good.

"Wow, now that's some good old down home cooking sugar." I told him when she finished they'd sat through dinner in comfortable silence.

"Ya, how 'bout a kiss for de cook?" He asked leaning closer to me, I stood up picking up the dishes blushing deeply.

"Not a chance swamp rat." I told him going to the sink and washing them clean in an attempt to keep him from seeing her blush. He came up behind her setting his glass on the counter only a few inches from her.

"Are you sure ma cherie, promise I don't bite, not unless you ask nice." He whispered only a few inches from her neck, she wanted to lean back into him, but she knew she couldn't.

"God, keep it in your pants swamp rat." I snarled pushing him back and leaving the dishes for someone else. I went back to my room feeling more frustration then ever, why couldn't he see how hard it was for me to know he cared about me and not be able to even touch him.

I liked him, I really did but I couldn't do anything about it, and it was nice to know someone cared, but it hurt so bad knowing I could never be with him. I needed to figure this out, I couldn't stand being like this anymore.

"Gettin all sweaty Cher?" He asked when he came out to see what I was up to, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who's the Cajun?" Logan asked with his usual sneer when he saw Remy coming up to them, I laughed.

"This is Gambit, he has requested to stay with us for a while, Gambit, this is Logan." Xavier told him, Wolverine scowled, which was a pretty common for him.

"Let's test your grits Cajun, I could use a good work out, the kids got me all tired and stiff." Logan said unsheathing his claws anxiously he was always itching for a fight.

"You want to go a round, Gambit'll be happy to oblige." Gambit replied pulling a hand of cards out of his duster.

"I wanted to fight ya Cajun, not play you in a hand of poker." Wolverine told him dryly, I tried not to laugh as he whipped the now glowing cards at Wolverine's feet, they exploded blowing him back violently. Wolverine landed on his feet and they launched into an incredible fight, Wolverine was strong and instinctual, and Gambit was fast and cunning.

"That's enough, you two, we don't need you two wrecking the court yard. Perhaps you could relocate this to the danger room." Xavier told them halting the fight with his mind. They both stopped a little ragged now.

"Not bad Cajun, you might come in handy in the X-men." Wolverine commented, but Xavier knew he was right, if Gambit and I stuck around, we might make excellent additions to the team.

"Not bad swamp rat, maybe I could learn a thing or two from you." I told him, he leered at me with his red and black eyes.

"Gambit could teach you more then just a thing or two." He told me cocking an eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not what I meant and you know it, the only fighting I know how to do is with good ol boys on country back roads." I told him, he smiled taking one of my gloved hands.

"It'd be a pleasure Cher." He told me with a wink. "When you wanna start Petite Amie?" He asked, I looked over my shoulder at Xavier, he nodded.

"We could start now, I get all riled up when I train with Logan, he's got so much fury." I told him heading for the danger room, antsy for a fight, I'd never been in the danger room before but it would be a blast.

"Der are lots of ways to let off steam Cher." Gambit told me as he followed me to the danger room, since he'd never seen it before.

"Stow it Swamp rat, I'm itching for a fight." I told him, hurrying to the danger room, Scott was there to let us in. Gambit pulled his collapsed bo staff out of his duster with a cocky grin.

"How do you want me Cher, you like it rough, or should Gambit be gentle since it's your first time?" Gambit asked, cocking an eyebrow at me, I didn't even bother answering, I just launched myself at him much the way Wolverine had, I'd picked up a lot from him while I was training with him.

Gambit leaped out of the way tapping his staff down on my shoulder, not hard, just enough to knock me off balance. I moved to flip back on my hands, but Gambit swept low sweeping me off my hands and spun around pinning me to the ground.

"Not bad Cher, but I got you beat." He told me leaning down with a cocky grin, but I still had a trick left up my sleeve, when he leaned in close enough I sat up and kissed him. I felt his power, his essence surge through me just long enough to knock him off balance.

I threw him over my head leaping to my feet picking up what looked like a rock in the simulated environment of the danger room and tossed it at him. He was already on his feet and he batted it away with his bow staff, it exploded less then two feet from him blowing him off balance, and he flipped to his feet with some effort, he was drained.

"If I'd known dis was all it would take to steal a kiss, I'd have been here weeks ago Cher." he told me, I tossed another rock at him.

"I think that smooch has you running a little ragged sugar." I told him, I was just proud I hadn't knocked him out. Even Wolverine could usually only take two or three jolts before he passed out.

"Wasn't nearly the jolt you gave me last time Cher, a kiss from a belle fille like you would knock any man off his feet." He told me, I was rusty on my french, but I was pretty sure that was a compliment.

The fight went on for a few more minutes before they were both panting on the floor, neither one of them was hurt, just exhausted. They were leaning up against each other, laughing, this was the most fun she'd had since she'd gotten her powers.

"Not exactly the late night sweating I thought we'd be doing Cher, but I wouldn't mind dis being a regular ding." Gambit told me leaning his head back against mine, I sighed completely content in this moment.

"It's good to get the kinks out sugar, what do yall say to a nightly routine?" I asked, he turned letting me fall into his lap, I didn't care enough to muster the energy to stop him. I laid there letting him stroke my hair with his gloved hand.

"Anything you want Cher." He told me, I was half asleep laying there, I didn't know how he could be so comfortable.

"Why do you like me, you can't even touch me, not really, but your still so, so bullheaded?" I asked, he looked down at me with a smile I'd never seen before on anyone.

"Maybe Gambit like de challenge, or, maybe your just worth it Cher." He told me in his standard non answer, I laid there content, while he leaned against the wall, I was nearly asleep when I felt him pick me up.

"Mm, where we headed sugar?" I asked wrapping my arms around him careful not to touch him with any exposed skin.

"Just taken you to bed Cherie." He told me in a whisper, carrying me to my room carefully, I fell asleep before we even got half way there. I half woke up when he had to shift me slightly to open the door to my room. He laid me down gently on my bed, he kissed me gently on the top of my head careful not to touch mt skin.

"Sweet dreams ma Cherie." Gambit whispered, he turned to leave without trying anything, that alone was impressive. I woke up a while later to a knock on my door, I got up groggily still dressed, but a little wrankled.

"What?" I asked opening the door, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, and someone I didn't recognize were standing outside my room.

"We're gonna sneak out and hit the beach, you and Gambit should come, it'll be fun." Kitty said quietly, with a wicked grin.

"Ya, okay." I said going across the hall and knocking on Gambit's door, he opened the door after a moment in just his tight black pants, leaving little to the imagination, and certainly not disappointing. He had a chiseled wiry physique, running his hands through his ruffled hair, his black and red eyes were half closed.

"What is it Cher?" he asked looking around at the group standing in the hall, I smiled weakly.

"We're going to the beach, you wanna come sugar?" I asked, he smiled sleepily ruffling his own hair. He turned and snatched up a shirt and duster.

"Sure thing Cher, can't pass up de chance to see you in a bathing suit belle fille." He told me pulling on his deep purple shirt. And came out into the hall closing the door behind him, they followed the others still waking up yet.

"Okay, Gambit, can you get the van started, we don't wanna have to walk on Lorna's first night?" Bobby asked, Gambit raised an eyebrow at him, I looked at the new girl, I guess Bobby had a thing for her.

"Sure, Gambit can do it, but if we get caught I aint taking de blame for dis." He said getting into the van, I went around and got into the passenger side while the rest of them piled into the back. Gambit touched the ignition, it glowed for a moment and the car started up.

"So where's dis beach?" Gambit asked looking to me, I pointed with a yawn, and he drove off. They gabbed in the back while I directed Gambit, apparently Lorna had some magnetic powers. They got out at the beach, Kurt collected fire wood for the bomb fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where's dis beach?" Gambit asked looking to me, I pointed with a yawn, and he drove off. They gabbed in the back while I directed Gambit, apparently Lorna had some magnetic powers. They got out at the beach, Kurt collected fire wood for the bomb fire.

"Never had a beach side bomb fire with my friends before." I said, I had been to bomb fires before but never on an invitation.

"Well den, have to make sure dis is a good one for ya Cher. Care for a dip, ma Cherie?" He asked, pulling his shirt off, I wanted to swim, but I worried that if I undressed I might hurt someone.

"I don't know Sugar, could turn bad pretty quick, with y'all getting exposed." I told him, looking around at the group, knowing they wouldn't be nearly as understanding as Gambit.

"Don't worry, Gambit will protect you, live a little Cher." He told her taking her gloved hand, I smiled shaking my head at him.

"You sure do have a way with words sugar." I told him, I let go of his hand slipping out of my shirt, we both stripped down to our britches, I stuck my tongue out at him and ran for the water, he chased me in, starting a splash fight.

We were soon joined by the rest of the group after they'd gotten the fire started, soon we were all splashing playfully, like we were normal kids. Kitty and Lorna started playing chicken on Bobby and Kurt's shoulders. I wanted to join them, but I knew I couldn't, I couldn't even sit on Gambit's shoulders without killing him.

"Freezing in here Cher, de water on de bayou never got dis cold, lets go stoke de fire." He told me, almost like he'd read my mind and knew I wanted a way out of watching them be normal where I couldn't.

"Sure thing sugar." I told him heading for the shore, I grabbed a huge beach towel from Kitty's bag I dried off wrapping it around me and putting my gloves back on, I sat down on a drift wood log, Gambit wrapped himself in one of the other towels and sat next to me.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before, but when I kissed you, I got this feeling that you were running from something, that you left something behind. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to but, what was it, what are you running from, and what did you leave behind?" I asked him, he sighed poking at the fire with one of the driftwood sticks.

"Got some family trouble Cher, left my whole life behind when I left de bayou for New Orleans. Not looking to go back any time soon." Gambit told me I nodded I understood that better then most.

"I get that sugar, my family wasn't exactly keen on me being a mutant." I told him, he smiled nudging my covered shoulder with his.

"Got a new family now Cher, no need to dwell on de past." He told me, I nodded, he was right I had it pretty good here, I had to stop worrying about things that had already happened.

"Ya, that's true, I'm glad you convinced me to stay sugar." I told him he smiled brushing the hair from my eyes with his two gloved middle fingers.

"Take refuge where you find it Cher, these folk are are good people." He told me, I nodded, it was true.

"I see you're enjoying your night on the beach, maybe next time you could invite the rest of us." We both went stiff at the sound of Scott's voice coming from behind us. We turned to see Scott and Jean coming up the beach looking very authoritative.

"We would have mon amie, but we only had enough towels for six." Gambit told them I tried not to laugh, the others were coming around looking thoroughly scolded already.

"You three I'd expect this kind of thing from, but you three, we had hoped for better." Scott said to them, Jean was quiet beside him. They were all ushered into the van and Scotts car, Scott drove the van, while Jean drove the car, everyone was silent for the ride home. We were all basically grounded, which was kind of funny. They spent the next few weeks in a sort of rhythm, I trained with Jean and Wolverine in the morning, and then I spared with Gambit in the evening.

I was getting better at not draining everything I touched too, if I focused really hard I could touch someone for about two seconds before I started drawing energy from them. I was sitting in my room I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmares about Logan's past, waking up in a tank afraid and confused with no memories.

That one was the worst, but there were hundreds of others wars, lost friends, loved ones turning on him. I didn't know how he'd handled it, and I didn't even have to live through them. I was just thinking I'd go get a snack when someone knocked on the door.

"What can I do for ya sugar?" I asked when I saw Gambit standing there, he smiled with that wicked smile that told me he had what was surely a bad idea, but there was something off about it.

"You look ragged Cher, I dink you need a vacation. Come with me petite amie, Gambit'll take you somewhere nice." Gambit told me, I shook my head, but grabbed my coat, he was silly, but I didn't want to miss a chance to spend time alone with him, if I'd met someone besides him when I ran away, I don't think I would even be trying to work my powers out.

"Alright swamp rat, but you better not get me into any trouble." I told him, he laughed leading me down the hall.

"Don't worry Cher, Gambit'll look after you." He told me, I followed him to the garage, of all the people I'd ever met I trusted him more than any one else I'd ever met. Gambit climbed into Scott's little red racing striped sports car, I stopped when I saw him start it.

"I aint even out a trouble for the last joy ride I took, and you want me to help you take Scott's favorite car. You aint right in the head Cajun." I told him, he just laughed leaning over and opening the door for me.

"Come on Cher, let loose a little." He told me, I sighed rounding the car to get in, I had a bit of a weakness for this particular Cajun.

"You're gonna get me in serious trouble sugar, this better be worth it." I told him, he leaned in close leering at me.

"Trust me Cher, it'll be more then worth it." He told me, and then he squealed out of the garage, I leaned back to enjoy the ride. I was too sleepy to question him further, so I just closed my eyes, Gambit put his arm on the back of my seat letting me lean over onto him to sleep. When I woke up I was leaning on his chest, and he was stroking my hair softly.

"Morning ma chere fille belle, sleep well?" he asked, I recognized the name of the little town we were passing through, we were headed south, to Louisiana.

"Better then usual, what does that stuff mean anyway?" I asked him, he smiled down at me.

"I called you roughly my dear beautiful girl, french was pretty common in de Bayou, could teach you if you like Cher." He told me, I thought about it for a second, I'd never much cared for language classes, but the idea of learning the language of love from Remy was definitely appealing, it was nice to know someone cared about me.

"It could be nice sugar, maybe when we get back. Where are we going any ways?" I asked him, he gave me that same wicked smile.

"De bayou Cher, Smooth Jazz, down home cookin', and bed and breakfast, heavy on the bed eh Cher?" He told her with a leer, taking his red and black eyes off me and back to the road.

"You know I can't." I mumbled sadly, he shrugged casually.

"No problem Cher, we'll skip breakfast." He told her, she laughed hitting him on the shoulder lightly, he just chuckled.

"You're awful." I told him, leaning over onto his shoulder, this was the closest I'd ever been to anyone, he was the only reason I even kept trying to touch people, I mean no one else cared about me enough to still be there now that she couldn't touch people.

We weren't too far from where we were headed now apparently, so I just relaxed reveling in the sensation of being close to anyone. He pulled into a little parking lot by some jazz club in the french quarter around hundreds of drunk party goers, apparently I'd forgotten it was Martygra.

"This little club has the best jumbolia." He told me hopping out and getting the door for me, I climbed out too.

"I forgot how much I liked Martygra, no matter who you are you fit in." I told him as we walked into the little jazz club, it was lit with soft yellow light, and the smooth jazz gave it a homey feel.

"First time I've been here without working." he told me smirking at a leather wallet he'd snatched. I frowned at him grabbing it and running back to the person he'd taken it from, handing it back silently.

"So, why did you decide to bring me here?" I asked not sure I liked him stealing he'd left the thieves, he looked away for half a second.

"I got some business in de area too, but dat doesn't matter Cher, we're here so you can let loose, now pick your poison." Gambit told her, she knew better then to push, he had family in the area, and she knew he'd been in some kind of thief group or something, it was hard for him. I just hopped he'd trust her enough to tell her soon.

"Ya okay." I told him looking at the menu.

"Julian!" Gambit exclaimed standing up defensively reaching into his coat to grab something.

"Well, if it aint de infamous Remy LeBou this just saves me de trouble a hunting you down." A greasy sandy blond man said pulling out a bo staff like Remy's as two other ratty Cajuns grabbed us from behind.

We tossed them over our shoulders with identical throws, since he was the one who'd taught it to me. Gambit pulled out his staff knocking the last one down in one clean swipe. I watched Julian get up and snagged Gambit's staff.

"Can I barrow this Sugar?" I said rushing forward and tossing Julian out through the door onto his ass on the street, Gambit laughed leaning in the door jam casually. "Thanks." I said handing it back to him and walking over to check if the guy was gonna be more trouble.

"Any time Cher." Gambit told me and then he got tackled out the door by a big Cajun with a ponytail. I knocked the guy off him and Gambit blew up a meeter shooting quarter shrapnel at the others coming out to fight.

Julian tackled him from behind ready to knock Gambits lights out, I slipped my glove off and touched his elbow long enough to drop him. I held my head as I was flooded with memories, water mines, motion sensors, a place called bloodmoon bayou, cameras, and a man I recognized as Gambits father tied to a chair and some other stuff that wasn't as recent about the families.

"Time to go Cher." He told me tossing the Martygra beads I'd picked up on our table at the men the fell apart every little bead exploding while we ran hand in hand into the crowd.

"Alright sugar, I got a dose of info from that slime, he was a ripper, and assassin, the rival family of the thieves guild, I knew you'd been in it, but why are they still after you?" I asked when we were safe, he looked away.

"Once a tife always a tife to dese folk, I'm sorry you got involved wid dat Cher." He told me turning and walking down the sidewalk.

"Gambit don't." I called out chasing after him, he turned around looking ashamed of his past.

"Look, thanks for your help Cher, but dis is family business, I gotta take care a it." He told me, I frowned as he turned to leave again.

"Why didn't you tell me they kidnapped your father?" I asked him, he stopped turning half to face me.

"Because, you don't need any more troubles Cher." He told me, I just stared in disbelief, his father's life was in danger and he was worried about her.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him, not sure he was even going to let me help him at all.

"Go get him. Soon as I find out where he is." He told her walking away, I watched him go for a moment almost too flustered to know what to do and then I chased after him. He needed my help weather he wanted it or not.

"I need to talk to you." I told him, he spun me around and lead me into an ally. "What's the matter." I asked at his odd behavior.

"I just don't want you seen wid me Cher, it could be dangerous for you health." He told me blocking me from the entrance to the ally with his tall trench coaty girth.

"Listen I know where they're keeping your daddy." I told him, he looked a little shocked, but leaned in hopefully.

"And where's dat?" He asked his black and red eyes betraying his desperation.

"Bloodmoon Bayou. But you'll never get in there with out me sugar you're stuck with me." I told him, he sighed holding his hands out for me to stop.

"No, no I'll manage on my own." He told me turning to walk out of the ally.

"Gambit, you helped me when I needed it most, let me repay the favor, please." I said grabbing his arm and turning him around, he looked down more embarrassed then reluctant, but he took me with none the less, we took Scott's car to a boat, and we headed out into the swamp.

"Vear right a bit." I told him, he did as I said, steering around the water mine I remembered setting like I'd done it with my own hands.

"Nice." Gambit said when he looked over the edge seeing the mine anchored to the bottom.

"So, all this trouble, and I thought you didn't like your daddy much?" I asked him, he stared off into the swamp careful to keep the little raft we were pulling away from mines too.

"I don't, just cause some one adopts you don't make dem a parent." He told me, I nodded, my real parents weren't much good at being parents I could only imagine how bad it would have been if I hadn't been there real daughter.

"Ya, but at least you're here to save your daddy, I don't think I'd lift a finger to help mine." I told him, he put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly from his seat by the motor. How could he worry about me when he was the one going through so much.

"Some folk don't deserve to be helped Cher." he told me, I just stared off at the swamp, a little canopy of roots caught my eye.

"We're almost there, head under them roots it's the only safe way." I told him, I could remember passing under them like I'd done it a dozen times before. I was glad Gambit had let me help him, I wished he could trust me, but I knew how hard that was for him.

I stood up ready for there attack, I knew they'd pick us up on there motion sensors, that's why we'd brought the little raft. Gambit shifted around helping me into the raft, he leaned into a crouch ready to jump to the raft when we head the rocket let lose. He hopped in blowing the rope that connected us and letting the raft drift back while the boat cruised forward.

"It's a good thing I brought you along Cher, don't think ol' Gambit would a made it dis far wid out you." he told me, I blushed, but he was probably right, we climbed up onto the dock silently sneaking through the fog to the house.

I remembered helping set up cameras in this area, I grabbed Gambit pulling him down out of line of sight. We rolled down a hill clumsily, landing in a heap at the bottom, he moved to get up accidentally touching my ear with his exposed pinky finger. I was flooded with his thoughts, I remembered getting a phone call from my brother about my father, wanting to ask for help but not thinking it would work. I remembered scheming, I thought Rouge would help if I could trick her into getting the information for me.

"comment osez-vous, espèce d'idiot! (how could you, you idiot!) Your thoughts are in my head now vous sauvegardez Surineur, (you back stabber) you used me, you tricked me. Vous devriez avoir confiance en moi (you should have trusted me) the way I've always trusted you, how could you?" I yelled standing over him as he came to, my words littered with french from his memories. I pulled him up by his jacket careful not to blow him up and stabbing him in the chest with my pointer finger to emphasize what I'd said.

"Rouge." He said still a little out of it as he sat the rest of the way up, I walked away a few steps carefully out of the camera's line of sight.

"Ever since you knocked on my door, it's all been part of a plan, you never cared about helping me cut lose, you really are a swamp rat!" I told him in a harsh whisper.

"Rouge, ma petite amie, let me explain." He pleaded holding his aching head trying to decide if he dared stand.

"You knew you'd run into someone from the rippers at the jazz club, you knew they'd come after you, and you knew I'd use my powers to help you, because you needed me absorb the information, do you really think so little a me?" I asked him disgusted to learn that the one person I'd chosen to trust didn't even trust me enough to ask, that he'd just used me, was it all a lie.

"I'm sorry Cher." He told me looking guilty, I glared at him with total loathing.

"You were using me, did you ever even care?" I asked in a deadly whisper and turned to leave him there, afraid to know the answer.

"I've always cared mon Cher, but my fader's life was at stake." He whispered after me, I just kept walking, not sure what to believe any more. I didn't get far, I heard something explode, and I couldn't just leave him, I turned around rushing after him.

"I was right, noding has changed." I heard Gambit say just as I saw two rippers round the corner one holding the huge rocket launcher that had blown up our bout.

"Well, well it must be fader son day, now get back in der!" the older one ordered, I snuck up behind them soundlessly, something I'd picked up from both Gambit and Logan, and touched them for only long enough to knock them out.

"Move it swamp rat!" I told him still not looking pleased in the least.

"You mean she do all dat wid just de touch a her finger." John Luke, Remy's daddy, asked looking at me like some kind of shiny toy to be used.

"Forget it!" Gambit told him protectively, at least he cared that much, I slid my gloves back on and rounded the corner like I'd lived here my whole life. Gambit pulled me back pinning me to the wall when gun blasts went off just missing my head.

"This way!" I told them running a different direction, Gambit followed without question.

"How she know?" His daddy asked falling in behind them.

"Trust me she knows." He told him, not feeling the need to explain to John Luke. We were met at the door by more men with guns, but a sucking twister pulled them out of the way.

"Dat one can control de weader?" John-Luke said in disbelief, I smirked happy to see Storm floating above us.

"Meet Remy's new family, folk who actually care." I said pointedly, Gambit smiled happy to hear me say that. Kurt popped in by the gun wielding man on the roof taking it away from him, and Wolverine toppled the guard station as the three of us ran for the boat.

They chased us through the swamp while Scott tried to pick them off, and I lead us around water mines eventually a root took us out tipping the boat when we tried to evade. Kurt popped in next to me as the gators came in for a snack, but a boat was circling Remy, when it got close enough he blew it to bits.

Storm swept him out of the water tossing the other man back into the swamp, Gambit climbed out of the water looking relived, John Luke not too far away. Wolverine picked him up by his shirt collar pinning him to a tree and sliding his claws out threateningly.

"What the hell do you think you were doing bub?" Wolverine asked menacingly, I got off the ground soaked.

"Logan don't, don't hurt him, this is John-Luke, his daddy, they had him kidnapped." I told him, Wolverine dropped him growling as he backed off

"Cher." He started, as I walked over to him.

"Don't try and sweet talk me swamp rat, you just did the wrong thing for the right reason." I told him smacking him on the shoulder.

"She's right, you should have come to us, we could have helped." Scott told him, he looked a little ashamed, but I knew even if he had asked for help, it wouldn't have been from Scott or any of the others.

"Not much for trust mon amie, never had folk I could count on before." He told them more then a little shocked that they'd showed up, I was pretty sure he thought they'd just come for the car, which Scott did look a little peeved about. John-Luke left without a word, he knew he wasn't gonna get anything out of it, and he didn't care enough to stay to say goodbye.

"let's just go home." Jean said hopping into Scott's car, they drove it into the back of the x jet, the flight home was awkward, and quiet. Everyone was a little peeved at Gambit, me included. I went straight to my room when we got back.

"Cher, wait, I." he tried I just slammed my door behind me leaving him in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cher, wait, I." he tried I just slammed my door behind me leaving him in the hall. I didn't train with him the next day either, I figured a little silent treatment would do him good. He caught me outside my room that night though.

"Is there even a reason for me to stick around, Cher?" He asked me his hand on my shoulder, I scowled, he knew he'd get a straight answer now because I wasn't just gonna let him leave.

"Why were you sticking around before swamp rat?" I asked, he cocked his head raising an eyebrow at me as if to say duh.

"You know why mon amie." He told me, I'd picked up enough french from the few times I'd touched Gambit to catch what he meant.

"Then I guess you should stick around swamp rat, but I'm still mad at you so don't get any funny ideas." I told him going to hide in my room. I went to sleep early, rolling about from the nightmares, I woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello." I said grogily, picking up the phone.

"Is this Anna Marie?" A familiar voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Ya, who is, Cody?" I asked finally registering who would still call me that.

"So you do remember me, I'm flattered. I'm in town, you were hard to track down, and I thought maybe we could do lunch, I missed you." He told me, I sat up in shock, had he really missed me, after what I'd done to him. I mean I'd known him since forever, but no one else that I'd thought that about had given a second thought to shunning me.

"Ya sure, do you know where professor Xavier's school for the gifted is, or should I meet you?" I asked him, I could here him laughing on the other end.

"I'm outside right now." He told me, I hopped out of bed and snatched up the nicest clothes I could find.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right out." I told him hanging up the phone, I got dressed and ready as fast as I could, rushing out into the hall running into Gambit.

"Where you going in such a rush Cher." He asked, I looked a little guilty, but I was still mad enough not to care.

"I have a date." I told him rushing off, Cody was waiting outside in his truck for me, I hopped in excitedly. He leaned over giving me a sort of awkward hug, I felt a small prick on my shoulder.

"I missed you Cody." I told him as we pulled out, he brought me to a little restaurant that was mostly empty.

"I missed you too. I don't know why you ran off, I never hated you for what happened, I knew it wasn't your fault, and I found a way around it." He told me leaning over and kissing me, I backed away in terror, but nothing happened. I looked at him in confusion.

"How, we, I can't, how?" I stuttered, he just smiled knowingly.

"It's this, I got it from a friend of trask's, he told me it would help suppress the mutant gene temporarily. He told me it won't hurt you, just help you." He told me, I looked at the small device he'd used, it looked like an insulin injector.

"I, wow, I can touch you, I, how can I get more of this stuff, so I can live like normal?" I asked, he reached over opening his glove box. He pulled out a little black canvas bag and handing it to me excitedly.

"The guy said that the period of power absence will get longer as you take it more often, but it shouldn't do nothing bad." he told me, I opened the little canvas bag looking inside, there were six other needles tucked in little holders.

"You mean I could be normal, I could touch people, even wear a bikini?" I asked, staring in wonder at the vials on my lap.

"Well I like the sound a that, this stuff'll make it so we can be together." He told me, I looked up at him, I didn't have an answer to that, I cared about him, I always had, but what about Gambit, I mean he liked me no matter what, even if I could never touch him.

"Ya, I guess, let's eat, I'm kind of excited to have a meal without gloves." I told him, he hopped out opening the door for me, we ate and talked and went for a walk, then he took me back to the school, I wasn't ready for anything more then that, I didn't invite him in, but he kissed me goodbye. I pulled away a little, and he left, but there was Gambit leaning against a tree, waiting for me.

He turned walking away without so much as a word, I rushed after him but he wasn't having it. It was his turn to slam the door in my face, I had been mad, but I hadn't meant for that to happen. I had wanted to tell him I could touch him, be with him, but I'd totally blown it.

I went into my room taking my third shot, Cody had told me I needed to take three today, and three tomorrow but then I'd only have to take them once every couple of weeks. Once when I had I went to bed, once again I woke up to the ringing of the phone.

"Hey, sleepy head, I'm here to get you." Cody's voice told me, I sighed sitting up, I had to tell him this couldn't happen, but I had to find out how to get more of the cure stuff he'd give me.

"Okay just give me a minute to wake up." I told him hanging up, I got dressed slowly, dragging my feet, I had no real desire to go break up with the guy I'd put in a coma.

"Headed out again Cher, do you really love dat idiot, I don't know how you can touch him me amour, but does dat mean so much to you?" He asked soothing my hair back his eyes full of pain.

"No, I, I'll explain everything when I get back sugar. Please." I told him, I grabbed him by the collar on his jacket pulling him down and kissing him. He was so shocked that he didn't even move for a second, but then when he didn't pass out he pulled me in wrapping his arms around me passionately, I'd never felt anything like it.

The way he moved against me like he was made to love me, he took my breath away his tongue slid against mine like liquid velvet. We only broke apart when I needed air, he held me to him breathlessly.

"Could get used to that vous belle déesse." he told me breathlessly, his hands roaming over my body hungrily. I loved the way he felt touching me, but I couldn't stay, I had to go take care of Cody first, it wasn't fare of me to let him think I still wanted to be with him.

"Cody's waiting for me, I promise sugar everything will make sense tonight." I told him running off to meet Cody. Gambit stumbled at my absents as I rushed out to the gate, Cody held the door open for me and I hopped in.

"Hey, where do you wanna go today?" He asked, I tried not to look him in the eyes as I answered.

"I kinda wanted to meet the guy who gave you these." I told him, he chuckled.

"Not exactly the romantic day I had planned, but whatever you want." he told me, we drove to a warehouse office.

"It's this one, you sure this is what you wanted to do today?" He asked, I looked down at my shoes feeling guilty.

"Actually, there was something I needed to tell you, I really like ya and all, but I, I kind of met someone, Remy, he, he was there for me when I really needed someone, and he really cares about me..." I started, Cody cut me off looking broken.

"You just don't even want to be with me, I knew it, you used me, you can meet Trask on your own, I'm going home!" He sneered turning away, I reached after him, but I knew there was nothing I could say. So instead I just turned to open the door to what I thought would be a little office.

"Cody told me you'd come." The man I thought must be Trask said standing in the middle of a large warehouse room surrounded by tall metal somethings covered in huge sheets.

"Ya, um he said y'all could help me." I told him, I kind of wished I hadn't taken my shot this morning, I kind of felt helpless, and he was kind of creepy.

"He was right, have you been taking the shot?" He asked, I just nodded. "Good." He told me pushing a button on a remote he was holding. One of the large metal things shed the sheet that covered it revealing a huge metal man, I stumbled back, and it's huge metal hand reached out shooting me with some kind of dart before I could react.

I looked down at it, it looked like the shot's I'd been taking, but it had a little more kick, I could feel myself getting tired, I tried to fight it, tried to run, but I couldn't.

"Gambit, help." I mumbled, falling to the ground as the world went black. I woke up in a small white room strapped to a table under needles on long metal arms. 'Professor, can you hear me, I need your help!' I thought frantically.

'Remain calm Rouge, where are you?" The professor's voice rang out in my head, I almost sighed aloud when I heard him.

'I, I don't know, Cody took me to a where house to introduce me to Trask one of the people who'd helped make me the serum, I, I just wanted to touch, to not be afraid, I'm scared Professor.' I thought, I could feel him smile mentally trying to reassure me.

'We'll find you rouge, hang in there.' he told me, I didn't know how I could though.

Gambit woke up that morning already frustrated, Rouge had promised him she'd explain last night, but she'd never showed. He'd gone to bed confused hoping things had gone late and he'd just missed her, but he still couldn't find her.

"Petite, you seen Rouge?" He asked as he passed Kitty in the hall, she shook her head looking frustratingly peppy.

"No, I think she stayed with Cody last night." She told him, he slammed his hands into his pockets not trusting himself to touch anything without blowing it.

"If she bothers to ask, tell her to call me if der's something worth waiting for." Gambit told her, it would be different if he felt at home with the x-men, but she was the only reason he was here, and he wasn't going to let her yank him around.

"Um, okay, are you like leaving or something?" She asked, he sighed turning back towards his room, his things were still neatly in his bag.

"Not much to stick around for petite." He told her, she lost her peppy smile.

"We're your family too ya know, it's not like she's the only one who wants to be your friend." She told him, he smiled weakly, but shook his head sadly.

"I know petite, but dis isn't my place." He said scooping his bag up from behind the door and heading towards the gate. He had made it to the front door when he heard Xavier in his head.

"X-men meet me in the war room Rouge has been captured." He dropped his bag right there running for the war room. He skidded to a stop turning into the room, Kurt, Wolverine, Storm, and Kitty were already there, and Scott, Jean, Beast and Collasus rushed in after him.

"Where is she?" He asked as he saw Xavier, he held his hands up for him to calm down.

"We don't know, it appears Cody had provided her with some type of power suppressing serum that he received from a man named Trask, Cody brought her to meet him and now she's in some kind of restraints and Cody is gone." Xavier told them, Gambit fumed, he was going to thrash Cody the next time he saw him.

I laid on the table scared and uncomfortable for a few minutes before anything happened.

"Ah, finally awake I see, it's time to rid the world of one more mutant, after this shot you won't ever be able to use your power again." Trask's voice told me over some kind of intercom, I struggled against my restraints I didn't like my mutant powers, but I didn't want to lose them.

"The doc want's to do some experiments after, I said we should just terminate you, he can dissect you after, but I guess I can wait a few days before that." He laughed, one of the needle arms came down as I struggled get away. It stabbed me in the arm despite my best efforts, it made me feel so weak. It was hard to even lift my head, my eye's drifted shut despite my best efforts.

Gambit waited impatiently in the x-jet for the others, he would have left without them, but he'd seen the layout of the place cerybro said she was, he wasn't going to be able to sneak in without a good distraction, which was the plan, but it was taking way too long.

"Finally, where you been, Rouge don't have time to wait mon amie." Gambit fumed as the rest of the team filed onto the plain.

"We can't rush this, we don't want to make mistakes that will get Rouge hurt." Xavier said Gambit knew he was right, but that didn't change how worried he was. When they got there, he and Logan jumped out behind the building, and the rest of them circled around to the front. Gambit was shaking with impatience as they waited for the distraction to start.

"Cool it Cajun, we'll get the girl back." Logan told him, he nodded curtly too focused to really listen.

"Dat sounds good in theory, but I'm still worried mon amie." he told Logan, Logan understood that feeling all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up hours later strapped to a new table only this time I had dozens of lights glaring down at me. A shadow of a man was pacing around me looking at something, I tried not to move, I didn't want him to know I was awake.

"I know you're awake, I'm monetering your heart rate." He told me, I started, this was not good, but just as he went to speak again red lights started flashing in the background. I watched as he scrambled off to find out why.

I pulled at my restraints but I was still so weak, I couldn't even loosen them, I was so pathetic like this, I was an idiot to give up my powers. How could I help anyone else, if I couldn't even help myself. I could here things crashing and exploding, it sounded like the x-men were here to rescue me, I really hoped this wasn't permanent I should never have tried to take the easy way out.

"evnin' ma belle déesse de l'amour, in need of a rescue?" Gambit asked shutting a door behind him. He came over and unstrapped me by blowing the bindings at the lock, I shot up as soon as I was free. I hugged him to me gratefully.

"You saved me sugar." I told him with a long passionate kiss, he pulled me into him like he'd lose me if he let go, I'd never felt so safe in my life, and I was in the middle of enemy territory.

"I was so scared, I they took my powers, I was so stupid." I sobbed into his chest, he held me close comforting me.

"It's okay Cher, I'm here, We'll get you back to de professor, and he'll fix you up in no time amour." He told me looking around the room, he snatched up a few vials of what they'd been pumping into me, not all by force I was ashamed to admit.

"Let's get out of here." I said looking sad and vulnerable, Gambit kept his arm around me as we went to the door. He lead me through the halls I could hear fighting in the other area, but he kept us clear, he was protecting me, I was too weak to even help my friends.

The rest of them met us at the x-jet, and we went back home, MaCoy and the professor were pretty sure they'd have her fixed in a little less then a week. I was sitting on my bed thinking about what I'd do if they could fix it. I wanted to touch people, but I needed to be able to help people.

"How you doin Cher?" Gambit asked coming in without knocking, I looked up at him sadly.

"I'm alright sugar, I wish I never done this, I know it may take a long time, but if you're here for me, I'll figure it out, I'll learn to live with my power and touch you without denying part of myself." I told him, he smiled leaning over kissing me.

"I'll always be here Cher, Gambit has never said dis before but I love you, you're stuck wid Gambit as long as you'll have me." Gambit told me kissing me again, I pulled him over me onto the bed pushing his duster off his shoulders.

"What's dis now Cher?" He asked holding himself over me with a leer, I looked up at him coyly, batting my eyelashes.

"Even you should get this one swamp rat, if I'm gonna get my powers back, I want to do the normal things while I can, and the one normal thing I want to do more then anything is you." I told him leaning up to kiss him and running my hands up his back under his tight elastic shirt. He was taken a aback for a second, but when he realized I was serious he smiled wickedly.

"If you're sure, gambit don't go where he's not wanted." Gambit told me, I pulled him down into a steamy kiss.

"I've never been more sure Sugar." I told him slipping my shirt off, he took it all in hungrily, he leaned down kissing my half naked body. He pulled his shirt off hastily and I was completely taken aback by how ripped he was, he took my breath away. His lips were back on me the second he could drop his shirt.

He slid my tight jeans off slowly kissing his way down my thigh, he pushed my little lace panties to the side licking his way across every nerve in my core, I bit down on my pillow trying to keep quiet while I moaned his name, I couldn't even count the number of orgasms.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I tangled both my hands in his hair and pulled him up to my lips I could taste myself on his tongue. I ripped his pants off impatiently, I didn't want to wait any more. When he slid inside me I gasped at how huge he was, he started slow letting me feel him while he kissed up and down my neck, with vigorous use of his tongue, not neglecting any sweet spot for long, I was practically begging when he finally sped up.

I was whirling on the cusp as he worked within me relishing in the feel of my body against his, I came again, and again, it was like his real mutant power was here in bed. I had my face buried in his neck to muffle the sound as I screamed his name, and he finally came with me moaning my name and throwing his head back in extacy.

"Rouge vous belle déesse, Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je ne serai jamais vous laisser amant, jamais." (Rouge you beautiful goddess, I love you, love you so much. I'll never leave you lover, never) He mumbled falling into me, I could still understand him, I guess I knew more french then I thought. I held him sweating and breathless for a long time. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand we'd been at it for hours.

"I, I've never said this to anyone, not even my mamma, but I love you Remy, so you better not have been lying about sticking around sugar." I told him, he kissed my neck lovingly savoring the feel of my skin.

"I love you too Cher, never getting rid of Gambit now." He whispered kissing me I couldn't get over the way he felt, like he was made for me, my perfect match. He rolled off of me pulling me over to lay on his chest, the perfect fit there too, but then a thought dawned on me.

"We didn't use a condom did we sugar?" I asked, his breath caught in his lungs, and his heart raced.

"To late to worry now Cher, we'll deal wid de consequences as dey come." He told me, I sighed, what would we do if I was, no, he was right I wasn't going to worry about that now. Right now everything was perfect and I was going to savor this moment.

"If this is the only time I ever get to touch anyone, I'm glad it was with you, sugar." I told him, I got up early the next morning I hadn't slept long, but I was well rested. I snagged a little pink tank top off the floor, I pulled it on laying there propped up on my elbows trying to decide weather to get up.

"Where you going Cher?" Gambit asked groggily leaning up on his arm and running his fingers up my leg. I smiled looking over my shoulder at him.

"I'm gonna go find us breakfast sugar, what you want?" I asked, he shrugged kissing his way up the back of my leg.

"As long as I get you for dessert Cher, don't matter what's for breakfast." He told me, I laughed getting out of the bed, I leaned back kissing him before I pulled on shorts and went out into the hall. I couldn't help but smile while I practically skipped to the kitchen.

"You look happy." Scott said as he passed me in the hall, I spun around him happily.

"I am." I told him rushing off, I opened the door to the kitchen bursting in, Logan and Storm looked over looking guilty and worried from what looked like a pretty intimate moment, storm almost looked horrified that I'd caught them.

"Guess everyone's getting cuddle some eh sugar, don't mind me, I'm just getting, me and Gambit some breakfast." I told them grabbing a box of my favorite cereal an apple and a little bottle of milk before I rushed out trying not to interrupt further.

"You'll never guess what I just saw sugar." I said tossing gambit the apple. "Logan and Storm were makin out in the kitchen." I told him, he laughed catching the apple hopping out of bed.

"Well sins of da flesh Cher who can resist?" He leered sauntering over to me, I laughed shaking my head.

"Trust a Cajun boy raised in a catholic household to bring up the subject of sin." I said running my hand up his shoulder to his cheek as he took a bite of his apple.

"Oh? What kinda sin did the southern baptist girl have in mind?" Her asked coyly through a mouth full of apple.

"You know exactly what kind sugar." I said pushing him back onto the bed setting the food down and straddling him.

"Tre magnifique Cher." He said pulling me into a kiss. We didn't leave the room until that night for dinner, Storm wouldn't meet my eyes, but Logan seemed unphased by my walking in on them.

"Do anyting fun today mon ami?" Gambit asked giving Logan a knowing look, who just grunted.

"Not as fun as what you've been up to Cajun." Logan countered with a sniff, I blushed looking at my feet, but Remy just grinned.

"Trop vrai mon ami, trop vrai." (to true my friend, too true.) He chuckled going to the fridge, Logan looked over at storm who sighed as if relenting to some truth he had offered before.

"So how is this whole cure for the cure going?" I asked trying to keep it to safe non-embarrassing topics.

"They have it in the lab now, professor MaCoy is an excelent scientist, I'm sure they'll have you back to normal in no time." Storm told her thankful for the topic change, I smiled, but I wasn't sure I wanted them to rush, I mean I would learn how to control myself eventually, but what about until then? The way Gambit touched her, she never wanted to give that up, not for a second much less for what could turn out to be years.

"Je t'aime, ma belle déesse, cessez de vous inquiéter, c'est une bonne journée."(I love you my beautiful goddess, stop worrying, it's a goo day.) He whispered in my ear sending a shiver through to my core, he always noticed when I got tense, and now that he knew how much his french turned me on, he wouldn't stop whispering in my ear in french; Not that I'd asked him to.

Over a week later they were just starting to make head way with her cure, but Rouge didn't mind, she spent her school hours daydreaming, and a few hours sparing with Gambit which always lead to a few hours tumbling in the sheets with Gambit, but today he looked worried when she walked in.

He hung up his phone sitting on the bed with a sigh, I went over to him crouching down so I could kiss him. He smiled seemingly brought out of whatever dark thought had him, but after a few hours of distraction I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone a not left in his place.

"I'm sorry Cher, I got a call from a friend, my brother's in trouble. I promise I won't be gone long. Je t'aime et tu vas me manquer, (I love you and I'll miss you) but I didn't want to drag you into this like last time. Toujours est votre, Remy Lebeu." I read the note three times before I could believe it, he had just up and left. Ya it said he'd be back, but he hadn't even had the decency to tell her he was going in person. I called his cell, but it went straight to voice-mail.

I got out of bed fuming, she huffed downstairs and found Logan and Storm sitting on the deck having a drink when I stormed out. They both looked up at me, but Logan didn't drop Storm's hand, which made Storm blush happily.

"Have you two seen that no good swamp rat around?" I asked angrily, they looked at each other it was obvious Logan was trying not to laugh.

"The Cajun borrowed my bike this morning, didn't ask where to. You alright kid?" He asked, I grumbled looking around to see if he come back.

"No, that dirty swamp rat scampered off without so much as a good bye, sayin his brother was in trouble, what's it gonna take for him to trust me, I'm already sleepin with him. Storm, can I borrow your car?" I asked, Storm shrugged setting her glass down.

"We could come with you, if his brother is in trouble you may need help, if not..." Storm started, but Logan cut in.

"If not we can watch you whop the Cajun!" He laughed at the idea, and that was that, they were all off together to find Gambit, who was having an even worse day. I took them to the thieves place, they took some persuading, but eventually they explained that Belle Donna had recently become the head of the Assassins and kidnapped Remy's brother to get him back since she was his woman.

I was left reeling when they explained that they were engaged, I had to find him, they said he'd be at some kind of tithe to the external, the woman who decided who had favor in the Bayou. Apperently they only had a chance to raise there station once every ten years.

I was waiting with Logan, Storm and the thieves in the middle of a damp dark swamp by some old stump for the Assassins to show up. I was antsy to see Gambit and hear him try and explain this one. She had never been so mad and so worried at the same time.

They all worried as they waited, the thieves didn't trust the assassins not to try and trick them somehow, but all I cared about was getting Gambit back. Then a group of people came out of the darkness centered around Gambit and a lithe woman with blond dreadlocks, who held his hand.

"Gambit." I whispered, he didn't look happy, he was just standing there expressionless trying not to meet her gaze.

"The assassins are prepared for the tithe and welcome our newest member Remy Lebeu!" The blond said in her heavy Cajun accent running her had through his hair,

"I, I don't believe it." I sobbed looking at the way she touched him, Gambit shot me a glance then tackled the girl away from him.

"The tithe she gave you is fake!" Gambit yelled, she scowled at him from the ground.

"Traitor!" she yelled her eyes glowing yellow then the ring on his left hand did the same ripping a scream from Gambits lips.

"I knew he didn't love that swamp witch, Get away from him!" I yelled running up tossing her away, and crouching down near Gambit to try and get that ring off.

"Seducer, get away from my husband!" Belle screamed shooting me away from him with her powers, I flew into a tree and the world went black. I opened my eyes to see Gambit standing over Belle.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to see Gambit standing over Belle.

"It's over Belle." He told her softly, I tried to sit up, but my whole body hurt.

"Remy, don't leave me again." Belle pleaded crying on the ground looking up at him, Gambit sighed.

"Dis is not my home, I am not tief or assassin, I am an x-man, And I'm never comin back." He told her setting her ring down next to her, she sobbed into her arm as he turned back to me. He came over offering a hand to help me up, I took it letting him all but carry me, but I was still mad that he had left without telling me.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked once we were away fro the thieves, and assassins, Logan and Storm passed them, knowing they weren't supposed to hear this part.

"Of I trust you Cher, how can you even ask Gambit that?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, I was too angry to abide by his ridiculous third person habit.

"God, stop referring to yourself in the third person and just talk to me, you had a real problem and instead of letting me help you, you just ran off without even saying goodbye. I love you sugar, and I want to be there for you, but you gotta let me." I told him firmly, he smiled leaning down to kiss me, I couldn't have stopped him if I'd wanted to, he had so much love shining in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Dieu Je t'aime, tu es si parfaite. (God I love you, you are so perfect.) I'm sorry cher, I won't let it happen again." He promised, I couldn't help but smile back at him, stupid Cajun.

"Better not sugar, the way that swamp witch was touchin you I thought I might have to beat her, now get in the on that bike so I can take you home and remind you just where you belong!" I told him, he chuckled slapping my ass.

"Oui madame!" (Yes ma'am) he leered getting on the bike, I rolled my eyes going to follow him.

"Hey kid, tell the prof that me and Ororo are gonna take a little drive, might not be back for a while." Logan told me, I smiled waving them off as he drove away, I climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, but before he could pull away my stomach jumped up into my throat.

I spun around running to a tree and leaning on it while I threw up everything I'd eaten that day and then some.

"You alright Cher?" Gambit asked rushing over to me, I tried to get my stomach to play nice, but it would have none of it.

"I hit my head pretty hard, I think it's got me a bit woozy." I offered, but if I were honest it hadn't been until I'd thought about the steak I wanted to have for supper that I'd gotten sick.

"Well, let 'ol Gambit take care of ya cher, you just hold on and relax." Gambit told her getting her on the bike wishing he had something to offer her to clean out her mouth. We stopped at a little gas station, and while Gambit got me a soda and some mints, I snuck something a little more overwhelming into my pocket.

When they made it back to the institute, she told Gambit to go tell the professor Logan and Storm were out while she went to see Jean to make sure her head was okay, but really she was in the bathroom with the door locked.

She was staring at the little blue plus sign in total shock, she had been feeling tired and sensitive, but she just thought that was because, Gambit didn't like to let her rest without a good distraction, and he was very distracting.

"Hey, are you almost done in there, other people have bladders too!" Kitty called through the door. I tried to snap out my bewilderment, but I just couldn't stop staring at the little blue mark.

"Sorry, hun, I'll be right out." I told her putting the plastic cap back on the stick and putting it in the little box, slipping it into my pocket. I opened the door and she looked me over for a second.

"Are you sick?" She asked, I laughed coldly, I was way more then sick, I was screwed; There was no was I was ready for a kid much less Remy.

"Just stressed." I told her turning to head to Jean since I had promised I'd go there, and I really needed to tell someone.

"Ya, okay." Kitty dismissed it letting me go, I all but ran to Jeans lab knocking frantically, she opened the door looking worriedly t me.

"Calm down Rouge, what's going on?" Jean asked closing the door behind her, I pulled the test out of my pocket dropping it on the table. I waited to see how she'd react, running my hands frantically through my hair as she looked down at it.

"Are you?" She asked unable to finish the question, I nodded not trusting my own voice, she took me by the hand pulling me in for a hug.

"It'll be okay, your with family here, is it Gambit's?" She asked, I shot her a look of disbelief, who else did she think I was sleeping with.

"Ya, of coarse it is." I told her, she held up her hands in a gesture that said she hadn't ment it that way.

"Have you told him?" Jean asked, I looked down at my feet, he wasn't in his room so I'd come straight here.

"Not yet." I answered honestly, she smiled one of those reassuring big sister smiles that secretly meant she knew better.

"Don't you think you should be having this conversation with him?" Jean asked, I rolled my eyes I should have known better, I picked up my box and rushed back to Gambit's room. He still wasn't back so I curled up on his bed, our bed really, and wrapped myself in the blanket that smelled like him.

I woke up to him getting into the bed wrapping his arms around me, I rolled over burrowing into his bare chest. He held me tight littering my neck sweetly with open mouthed kisses, I moaned wanting to let him take all my worries away, but first we had to talk.

"Remy, Sugar, I gotta tell ya somethin." I told him, he stopped propping himself up on one elbow to look at me.

"What's that Cher?" He asked, I rolled off the bed, I couldn't look at him, I was so sacred he would run once I'd told him. I would have run if it weren't my problem.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, he got off the bed coming around to get a better look at me.

"You sure Cher?" He asked, not sounding panicked or terrified like I felt, but I knew he had a hell of a poker face.

"Ya." I whispered, he came over to me lifting my chin so I'd have to look at him.

"Then we'll figure it out together cher, Gambit will support you whatever decision you make." Gambit told her, I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes full of shock.

"And if I want to keep it?" She asked, he smiled kissing me gently.

"Then I'll be here with you mon amour, for both of you." He told me running his hand down my shoulders and letting them come to rest on my stomach.

"How'd you get so sweet sugar?" I asked kissing him before he had a chance to answer.

Hours later I was laying on his chest with my hand on my stomach thinking about how my life would change with this baby. My baby, our baby, Gambit's baby. I looked over at him letting my hand slide down his chest.

That was what got me every time I stared to think about it, Gambit, Remy Lebeu, I was having his baby. Anyone else and the very idea would be horrifying, but here with him it didn't seem so awful or scary. I wanted to spend the rest of my life right here in his arms.

"Rouge, please meet me in my office as soon as you have the time." Xavier's voice echoed in my head wresting me from a peaceful sleep. I made a face trying to burrow back into the comfort of sleep here in Gambit's arms, but it was no use, I was awake now. I rolled out of Gambits arms to get dressed feeling like crap.

"Morning Belle amie." He mumbled rolling over the sheet falling off him, I couldn't help but stop and stare holding my shirt in my hand. He smirked leering over at me, I shook my head, I'd been summoned and she certainly didn't have time for that.

"Mornin sugar, I gotta go see the professor, you gonna make me and you baby breakfast?" I asked, he smiled stretching out before he rolled off the bed falling to his knees kissing my stomach, down to my belt line.

"None a that sugar or I'll never go anywhere." I moaned, I could feel him smirk against her skin, he leaned back looking up at her.

"Mm, I'll see ya downstairs Cher." He said letting me go, I pulled my shirt on hurrying out of the room before she got distracted. She went straight to the professor's office so she could get it over with.

"Hey sugar, what'd you need?" I asked taking a seat in the comfy chair he smiled puing something out of a drawer.

"We think we've come up with a cure." Xavier offered setting a vial down in front of her, she picked it up looking at it. She put her hand on her stomach then setting it down.

"I can't, I..." I started, Xavier smiled in a fatherly way, the kind of smile that said, it was okay because he was there for me.

"It's okay, rouge I know that learning to manage your power will be hard, but with help you will learn to turn your power on and off." Xavier tried to comfort me, I ran my hand through my hair not sure how to explain this without being obscene.

"No, it's not that, I, I'm pregnant, I just don't know what my powers would do to the baby." I told him, he was stunned silent for a long moment.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, but I know your powers could never hurt your child, it's a part of you, much like your powers are." Xavier explained, I looked down at the vial, if it was really safe she wouldn't mind getting back to learning how to control her power.

"Are you sure?" I asked, Xavier smiled again.

"Absolutely." He told me, I nodded getting up out of the chair.

"I need to talk to Gambit first." I told him turning to leave.

"Of coarse." Xavier replied as I left still holding the vial he had given me, I wasn't sure I trusted that my powers wouldn't hurt the baby, but Xavier seemed so sure.

"Just in time Cher de bacon is done." Gambit told me with a smile I was going to ask about the vial, but the smell of the cooking bacon hit me and my stomach flipped into my throat. I ran back out and to the bathroom heaving up stomach acid.

"What's wrong Cher?" Gambit asked through the door, I took a swig of water gargling it before I answered.

"I don't know why sugar, but the smell of cookin meat has my stomach doin flips like it's tryin out for the circus." I told him, he grimaced feeling bad that he'd caused this.

"You go on back to the room Cher, Gambit'll bring you breakfast in bed." He offered, I smiled opening the door and kissing his neck since I could still taste sick in my mouth.

"Thanks sugar." I said slapping his ass before I left, I crawled into bed staring at the small greenish yellow vial. Gambit came in a few minutes later with a tray off food that did not include bacon.

"What happened to the bacon?" I asked as he set the food down on night stand with a little grin.

"I gave it to Logan." He told me, I giggled, of coarse he had, Logan would eat anything meaty and delicious, if she couldn't stand the smell of meat for the next nine months she was going to get rather cranky.

"They think they found a way to cure me." I said quietly as I picked at the eggs, he sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulder and picking at my food.

"Isn't that good Cher?" He asked kissing my neck absentmindedly, I leaned into him letting my eyes drift closed.

"I wouldn't get to touch you, Xaveir says I can't hurt the baby, but I still worry." I told him honestly, he ran his hands up under my shirt just enjoying touching me.

"I'm sure xavier knows what he's talkin about cher, and we'd figure out the other, but dat don't matter you only have to take it if you want to." He told me, I smiled glad that he wasn't pushing one way or the other. We ate in relative silence while I thought about it, I couldn't lie about who I was anymore.

"I'm gonna take it sugar, I feel like I'm lyin about who I am without my powers, I need to learn how to exist as me, but before I do me faire l'amour." (make love to me) I whispered, he set the tray aside climbing over me and kissing every inch of my body, before making his way back up to spend some time between my thighs.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered a few hours later holding the small vial, Gambit squeezed my hand reassuringly. I drank the bitter liquid waiting to see if I would start drawing from Gambit, but nothing happened.

"Well that was anti climactic, do you think it worked and I just gotta wait, or was it a bust?" I mumbled looking at the vial feeling rather cross, I'd been all hyped up for nothing. Gambit kissed me though taking my mind off it entirely. Just before we were forced to break apart for air I felt a familiar draw from my powers.

I kissed him again, and it was the same, like it was taking longer for the power to rise to the surface. I backed away smiling while I held his hand the draw never came, it was there deep down I had my powers back, but unless I was actually trying to pull them up nothing happened.

"I have my power back, but it's switched off or somethin, I can turn it on, but it's not revvin up to suck the life outta anybody I touch!" I exclaimed excitedly, if it stayed this way life would be perfect.

"Magnifique cher, then Gambit don't have to stop kissing you." He smirked pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

"Don't you ever go down sugar?" I asked in shock as he pulled me flush with his mostly naked body.

"Not with you cher." He whispered against my neck sending a shiver down to her core.

"Xavier." I managed to mumble, Gambit stopped looking up at me in shock and disgust.

"Not even close cher." ambit rumbled, I shook my head clearing the fog that his touch always caused.

"No, I have to talk to Xavier, to make sure my power won't snap on while your inside me swamp rat." I told him rolling my eyes at the thought that I might have said the name on accident, Gambit sighed.

"Alright cher, but when you come back, Je vais vous posez et vous crier mon nom." (I'm going to lay you down and have you screaming my name.) He leered, I smiled blushing deeply as I gathered up my clothes.

"I'll hold ya to that sugar!" I told him hurrying out the door to Xavier's office, he was waiting for her.

"Yes?" He asked before she even shut the door, she smiled practically hopping with nervousness.

"I took the serum or whatever I have my powers back, but it's like I turned them off and I can use them when I want, it's not just whenever I touch people, it's not gonna like snap on or anything is it?" I asked in one long breath, he chuckled.

"No rouge, your powers have recessed as they should have when you first got them, but because of the traumatic nature of there awakening they  
locked on full. Your powers are as they should have been, now go back to gambit before my ears bleed, you're thinking rather loudly." Xavier told me, I blushed running out of the room back towards our room.

Time flew while I learned how to use my powers as second nature, and my stomach grew, the baby didn't seem to like it when I absorbed Logan, and with all the memories of storm sex I wasn't fond of it either so I decided to train with Gambit instead, which the baby seemed to like, plus it was flattering to see myself through his eyes.

"They say we can find out the sex of the baby today if we want." I told him, he smiled running his hand over my stomach gently.

"I'd like that Cher." He said he'd been doing his best not to refer to himself in the third person I'd been kind of moody and it was one of the things that set me off some times.

"Which do you want it to be." I asked he kissed his way down to my belly with the little grin that was on his lips most days lately.

"I always wanted one of both cher, Deux petits enfants courent partout pendant que nous regardions ensemble de notre porche , (Two little kids running around together while we watched from our porch) it would be perfect." Gambit told me effectively dodging the question, she got out of the bed throwing him his clothes so they could go to the medical wing.

"Well I hope you two have a name picked out because it's gonna be a boy." Jean told us happily, Gambit squeezed my hand with a huge grin that he couldn't seem to wipe of his face.

"What should we name him Cher?" Gambit asked while we finished up the sonogram, I looked don at our hands clasped together.

"What do you think of Edward?" I asked, he grimaced shaking his head. "hmm, maybe Oliver?" I asked, he thought for a second rolling it around in his mind.

"I like it Petite, Oli Raven-Lebeau, rolles off the tongue eh cher?" He said kissing my now clean stomach. I giggled as his whiskers tickled my sensitive skin.

Months later we were back in the same room with me crushing Gambit's hand covered in swear while the doctor worked. I early passed out from exhaustion when they finally let Gambit cut the cord, the doctor smiled up at him.

"Congratulations Mrs. Lebeau you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor told her while the nurse cleaned the crying child before handing to her in a little blue blanket.

"Oh we're not married." I whispered absentmindedly taking little Oliver smiling down at him happily. Gambit frowned his fingers brushing over the velvet box in his pocket.

"He's got your eyes, sort of." I said when He looked over at Oliver he had the same black whites but his eyes were a brilliant blue, which must come from his mutant side because neither of them had blue eyes, though there was no way they could know what color Gambit's eyes would have been.

"He's perfect Cher." Gambit told me with a smile, Xavier had given them a more private section of the mansion that was on the top floor, it took a couple of days to get settled back in with Oliver with everyone stopping by to see him. It was almost two weeks later when Gambit had let Kitty take Oliver for the night with the promise that she and Jean would take care of him.

"Wow." I whispered when I came into our room to see it lit with candles and covered with flowers, a table set up in the middle with a beautiful candlelight dinner set up on it music playing softly. Gambit came out of the shadows in a tux, his shaggy chocolate hair brushed back into a very short ponytail.

"Rogue vous belle déesse, Je t'aime! (Rogue, you beautiful goddess, I love you!) Marry me?" He whispered going down on one knee, I was stunned, everything was perfect she wanted to cry she was so happy.

"Yes, hell yes sugar!" I yelled jumping at him happily, he leaped to his feet catching me and spinning me in a circle. "I thought you'd never ask!" I whispered against his neck kissing him all thoughts of food out of our minds.

"Didn't want to ask while you were pregnant Cher, didn't want you to tink it was for de wrong reasons, Je t'aime belle (I love you beautiful) want to spend de rest of dis life wid you!" His voice was a soft low rumble of a baritone that had her quivering for him. It was amazing that after a year he could still do that to her. She pushed him back into the bed, that tux was hot, but definitely in the way.

"So when are you two having the wedding?" Kitty asked the next morning when I picked up Oliver.

"Well he wants to run off and do it tomorrow, but I told him I wanted to do it right, so it could be a while." I offered, I kind of wanted little oli to be in the wedding, but I didn't think I could wait that long.

"Well I can help you plan everything! I love weddings!" Kitty offered, I giggled still looking down at my sweet little oli.

"I'd like that, but no pink anywhere, ever!" I told her finally looking up to make sure she got the message. Kitty huffed crossing her arms.

"Fine, but it's your loss." Kitty teased sticking her tongue out at me, I laughed.

"I think I'll manage." I told her, turning to go back to Gambit who was still asleep after the night they'd had.

Almost two years later I was standing in front of a floor length mirror in a beautiful white dress no gloves needed, but she'd fallen in love with the long white ones she had on.

"You look so good!" Kitty told her spinning over in her little blue brides maid dress happily, I smiled nervously.

"Well that was the idea." I told her, she just laughed singing around loving the way her dress spun out around her.

"Well don't take too long, I'm off to walk down the isle with Scott." Kitty laughed, Logan came in through the door she'd left open in his crisp tux clean shaven and everything.

"You ready kid?" He asked, I was having him walk me down the isle, he was like a father to me and kitty while we were in school, and my real dad wouldn't even take my call.

"Ya, I am." I said firmly turning and taking his arm, they went over towards the isle to wait for there turn.

"You just say the word and the Cajun's history if he ever hurts you." Logan grumbled, I giggled, I just couldn't stop smiling as we went around the corner to the isle, Oli was standing with his father holding the ring boxes and fidgeting impatiently, but it was his father, Gambit, who drew my eye.

He was standing at the alter looking back at me with unabashed adoration in his eyes as he smiled back at me. He was dashing, his hair trimmed to almost short, and the tux was crisp and black with a small red rose bud on his chest that made her think of his eyes.

The ceremony had me in tears while I stood there with him holding his hands tightly, I'd let him wear his silly gloves even.

"I do." They whispered in turn as the pastor read them the vows and Gambit slipped the delicate silver diamond ring on her finger, and she slid the thick silver band on his.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The pastor told them, Gambit kissed me sweeping me off my feet while I clung to him. They were caught in a whirl wind of perfection for the next two years.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy?" Oliver asked looking up at Gambit with his big blue and black eyes; It was Oliver's fourth birthday and there daughter Rebekah was only one and a half, so they were in the yard of the mansion celebrating.

"I don't know where she ran off to fils (son), can't have her missin de cake, let go find ma femme." (my wife) Gambit offered scooping Oliver up onto his shoulders to bring him inside.

"Hello." A small familiar blond woman said as she walked in the door looking a little sickly, I smiled not sure why seeing her made me uncomfortable.

"Hey sugar, the parties out back." I told her hoping she would leave me be, I had only come inside to get the candles.

"You don't even remember me do you?" She growled, that got my attention right quick; I set the candles down looking her over carefully.

"Clair?" I gasped, she was the voice that had haunted my mind for days before Xavier had blocked it out, he'd told me when I lost my powers she had been wiped out of my head completely. She smiled wickedly holding something behind her back.

"Oh good you do remember the woman you nearly killed, I was trapped in your head for what felt like forever. When I woke up my husband had left me for another woman, he took our kids. You stole everything from me!" She yelled, Gambit set Oliver down quietly telling him to wait there as he tiptoed towards whoever was yelling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you sugar, I couldn't control my power, that's why I didn't want to touch you. I'm so sorry." I told her, she shook her head glaring at me.

"Sorry?! Sorry! I lost everything, you have to pay for what you did!" She screamed whipping a gun out from behind her back. I heard the shot ring out and Gambit tackled me to the ground, I could hear Logan grabbing Clair, but I didn't care. I rolled him over as he clutched his chest blood spilling through his fingers onto the crisp clean tile of the floor.

"Gambit, someone please, help! Help him!" I screamed feeling helpless, but Jean and Scott were on there honeymoon, and Xavier and MaCoy had gone on some mission leaving them without a medically trained person in the building.

"Please Gambit, don't leave me!" I pleaded holding him close to me, he smiled weakly up at me.

"I love you Cher." He whispered kissing my hand, I cried openly feeling helpless and pathetic, I had to save him, but there was nothing I could do.

"Daddy?" Oliver asked coming over to us looking scared, Gambit smiled over at our son then fell limp in my arms.

"Daddy?" Oliver pleaded wrapping his little hand around Gambits large blood coated fingers and shaking him.

"Oli, sweety, he's not..." I couldn't make myself finish my sentence I wouldn't, no I couldn't tell him he was dead.

"Daddy!" He said in a more panicked voice tugging on Gambits limp arm, I cried falling into his chest pleading for something to save him.

"Daddy!" Oliver screamed his eyes flashing blindingly bright blue the light flowing through Oliver into Gambit. Gambit's eyes fluttered open as the light faded, his bullet wound gone, but still stained with blood.

"Hey cher, fils, don't cry for Gambit." He whispered, sitting up enough to get tackled back to the ground by me and Oliver hugging him desperately.

"Gambit, you swamp rat I thought I'd lost you, don't ever scare me like that again!" I shouted tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I tought I was cher, what happened?" Gambit asked sitting up with us, I smiled over at Oliver pulling him into a hug.

"Oli saved you, he used his power, and he brought you back." I told him, he smiled hugging the both of us close to his blood soaked chest.

"I'll never leave you cher, you're my family, my world, the three of you." He whispered, the rest of the x-men gathered around them and heard the story. Oliver started training as soon as Xavier got back, and as Beka grew up she turned out to have a power much like gambit's, she was always daddy's little girl, they both had a streak of white in there hair and the same straight chocolate brown as there father.

They grew up loved and even seventy years later Gambit and I held hands as we walked the halls of the Xavier institute for gifted children. Even though they fought with the same passion they loved with, they really did live happily ever after.


End file.
